Twists of Fate
by Little Miss Truffle
Summary: Lumina has always been preassured to do as she is told by her family: to keep up appearances, to be polite, to be perfect. But even sweet Lumina has a rebel side, and although only Rock knows it, fate has a funny way of dealing with secrets. ***LEMON***


Well this is meant to be a oneshot, but I'm formulating a plot to make it into a full-blown story if I get enough positive feedback. I already have a pretty good idea for what I want from this story, but that depends on you, the wonderful readers!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.

* * *

><p>Lumina sighed, checking her grandfather clock for what seemed to be the hundredth time. It was a quarter past midnight, way past her bedtime. Romana and Sebastian should be sleeping by now, she was sure, yet she fidgeted uncomfortably on the window's edge.<p>

"He should be here by now…" She mumbled to herself, switching her gaze from the gates to the clock once more. Five minutes had passed since last time.

Finally, Rock's blonde head peeked from behind some scrubs beside the gates. She smiled and waved from her window, then found her way to the door. Trying her best to keep it from squeaking, she turned the knob and pulled.

A loud screech made her stop frozen in place. She waited a minute in complete silence, her heart thumping hard on her ears. No one seemed to be awakened by the sound, so she hurried down the stairs, skipping the second to last step, knowing that it would definitely squeak loud enough to wake Sebastian.

"_I can always say that I just want a glass of water."_ She thought with a small smirk.

She reached the kitchen door that lead to their back garden. Once again, she strained her ears for any sound coming from the mansion. Summoning all her confidence, she unlocked the door and walked outside, closing it behind her so the moonlight won't give her away if by any chance someone went to the kitchen.

She spotted Rock, kneeling on the inside of the gates. She had taught him how to open them without the keys, a trick she had learned before they had started seeing each other.

He wore a sleeveless white shirt and some beach shorts, complete with some old sandals. Lumina smiled, blushing as she looked at her own clothes: an almost see-through, pale blue nightgown that reached the top of her knees and nothing covering her feet.

"The damn dogs wouldn't stop barking at me." He said with a sheepish grin, pointing at the farm's direction. "I swear, one of these days, I'm going to strangle them."

She rolled her eyes and punched him on the arm. "Come on, I left my room unlocked. Remember the second step and the hallway table."

"Got it." He nodded, laughing as he remembered the time he had knocked it out and Lumina had to pretend it was her on her way to the bathroom. They had almost been caught that night, yet here they were again, taking another risk. "Lumina, we must be very brave…"

"Or very stupid." She rolled her eyes and opened the kitchen door. "Don't linger on the halls for too long, just in case."

Rock nodded and rushed inside. Lumina stayed behind and locked the backdoor again. She grabbed a glass of water and headed up the stairs, taking deep even breaths. Her bedroom light was on, the door halfway open. She shook her head; Rock could be so careless.

"Hey…" She smiled, closing her door and locking it. He was hiding behind it, a precaution he had thought of by himself. She noticed that he was shirtless and barefoot, smiling deviously.

"Mmhm… hey…" His voice was smooth and inviting, deep and seductive. "So… how's my little princess?"

She wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. "Everything has been going quite fine, thank you."

"Aw, why are you being so proper with me?" He rested his head against hers, smelling her sweet scent, like berries. "Did I do anything wrong? I'm sorry if I did, honestly."

"Why must there be something wrong?" She pulled back to look at him straight in the eyes. His large brown eyes stared back, confused and slightly alarmed. She didn't know why he would say that, but she decided that pressing the matter would get her the information she needed. "Why would I be mad at you?"

"Well I noticed you act different whenever I hang out with Gustafa…" He went to sit at the foot of the bed, scratching his head. "You get mad at me and act… colder."

She sighed; so _that's _why he wasn't at the inn all day. It also explained his nervousness. "I don't get mad for that; you're old enough to choose what's right for you. I am not your mother, Rock, and even if I was, she can't tell you what to do either."

He flinched from her tone; it wasn't harsh, but it still felt like a slap in the face. "I didn't do anything I shouldn't have… I told you, that's his thing, not mine."

"And this is your business, not mine." She frowned, sitting next to him. "I am not keeping tabs on whether you're still getting high with that hippy or not. Whatever it is you do, it is _your _decision. However, don't expect me to be proud of it."

Although she was saying that it was his problem, she couldn't hide the fact that it hurt her. He placed a hand on her cheek and sighed. "Lu… I honestly stopped that. I know it won't bring me any good, and I want to get better."

"Right."

"I tried to talk him out of the whole weed problem… he's getting dangerously addicted to that. He was considering selling his guitar, can you imagine? I talked him out of it, though. After that, we spent the afternoon by the pond, talking about his new songs."

"I'm sure that's all you did."

"I swear I didn't smoke it! I told you I was going to quit, and so far, I haven't broken my promise. I intend to keep it that way. It's not something that I want in my life, I don't want to be that kind of person."

"Then what kind of person _do _you want to be, Rock?" She looked at him firmly, taking advantage of the few moments of seriousness that she had with Rock, as they weren't common.

"I want to be… I want to be someone else. Someone who-"

He stopped midsentence, biting his lower lip. She looked at him, her face now calm and even. "Someone who what, Rock?"

"Someone who deserves you." He mumbled, his ears pink. "Lumina, I don't want to be a nobody anymore. I want you to be proud of me; I want to be able to make things right."

She fought back a smile that threatened to show, but she scooted closer to him. "You're not a nobody, Rock. You're a person who needs to set his priorities in order; you need to know what you want."

"I want you."

She turned tomato red and looked at him sternly. He raised his hands and waved them in surrender.

"That's not what I meant! I mean… I do, but it wasn't what I… I mean, urgh… wait." He held his head in confusion and laughed. "You know what I meant…"

She laughed and nodded, still feeling her face hot. "Rock, you are a wonderful person. I care for you more than you know… and I just want for you to be okay. I want for you to be whatever _you_ want to be."

"I know…" He sighed, looking at the floor sadly. "Will you help me? I honestly don't know what to do anymore."

"I'll do whatever I can to make you happy." She promised, looking for his hand to take on her own. She gave it a tight squeeze and placed her other hand behind his head, playing with his hair.

He closed his eyes and smiled, physically relaxing against her touch. "I don't know what I did to deserve someone like you."

She rolled her eyes and stood up, walking away to turn off the light. "Lottery usually is reserved for those who least deserve it."

"I love how you're so modest." He laughed, getting himself more comfortable on the bed. He laid back on her pillow and placed his arms behind his head with a sly grin.

"Shut up." She laughed too, jumping to his side and stretching. "Now, did you come here to talk or did you have other things in mind?"

"Since when did you get so demanding?"

"Since you got more passive."

"Well, well, well… Looks like little Lu has lost her innocence."

She giggled and pecked his cheek, kissing all the way down his neck, then back up to his ear.

"I was never as innocent as I appeared to be." Her breath tickled his ear, and she couldn't help but smirk as he took a deep breath. She licked his earlobe with the tip of her tongue, feeling butterflies as he grinned.

"Hey, Rock?" She whispered, still close to him. He turned to her, kissing her softly on the lips. She smiled and laid down her back, looking up the ceiling. "I love you."

He half-sat up, holding his weight on his elbow while turning to face her. The few rays that filtered through her shimmering curtains allowed the moonlight to light the room enough for him to see her thoughtful face. He knew that those three words weren't easy for her to say; it was the same way for him. Yet he knew that her feelings for him were as pure as his were for her.

"I love you too."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, her mouth searching hungrily for his. He kissed her passionately, his tongue seeking entrance. She pulled back and laughed, then bit his bottom lip.

"Hmm… You're giving me mixed signals now?"

She laughed under her breath. "No, I just love biting you."

He bit hers, getting satisfaction as she gasped in surprise. "I know what you mean; last time, it ended up bleeding…"

"I can't help it; you're sexy." She pouted playfully, running her hands down his bare back.

He placed his left hand on her thigh, his right still holding his weight. He gently caressed her, from the thigh to her ribcage, then back down. His fingertips began brushing the bottom of her breast whenever his hand would go up, and then play with the elastic of her underwear whenever they went down.

She pulled him close to her again, kissing him. Her arms snaked around him, followed by her scratching his back with her nails. She knew he loved it when she did that, and in her logic, if she did what he liked he would do the same for her.

"Nails are a blessing from the goddess…" He mumbled against her lips, climbing on top of her, straddling her by the waist. He held most of his weight on his knees, but noticed that she tangled her legs around his. She managed to pull their legs apart, causing for him to fall on top of her.

She laughed as she held his legs in place, noticing that he was struggling to no avail. "Lumina! When did you get so strong?"

"I need to have some way to defend myself!" She held on even more firmly. He tried to pull away, but noticed that he wouldn't be able to.

"Defend yourself, huh? You make it sound like I'm some sort of rapist…"

"Well, you are… kind of…" She giggled, releasing him from her grip. He laughed and ran his hands up and down her sides, allowing her nightgown to go up all the way to her waist. "You pervert."

"Me?" He faked shock, pulling the nightgown all the way off roughly. "As if, Miss Innocence."

She smiled deviously and began to trace her fingers on his lower belly, paying close attention to the elastic of his beach pants. She could see that he was uncomfortable on his constricting clothes, which caused her to tease him even more.

"Lu…" He gave a throaty chuckle, running his fingers across her bare abdomen. He reached her shoulders and then headed back down, making sure to stop himself from caressing her breasts. She wiggled in protest, yet she started pulling on the string that tightened his pants securely in place, successfully removing them in record time. "You're getting better at that."

"Lots of practice." She raised an eyebrow, trying to keep a straight face. She noticed how little clothing they had left and shivered in anticipation. "Though I think we can perfect it with a few more tries…"

"What have I done to this sweet, sweet child?" He shook his head, pretending to be disappointed. "I'm beginning to question who the rapist is here."

"Well you, of course. You're the one who comes over at midnight to do this kind of _stuff_."

The word "stuff" had been their secret code word, even before they had been sleeping together. It was fun to use it in public, sharing a knowing glance whenever they said how much "stuff" they had to get done. It had started with him suggesting things that he would do to her, but he never expected for her to join in, with her being high class and all. Eventually, the word lost its meaning and gained a new one; it went from plain suggestion to a clear indicator of what they would be doing soon.

He closed his eyes and smiled broadly. "You're the one who opens the door and lets me in so we can actually DO this kind of _stuff_…"

"Hmm… Touché."

Rock smiled proudly. He had never won this kind of argument, but it was true, they've had a lot of practice, so he had gotten better at talking back and beating her, as well as other things.

He grabbed both her hands and pulled them above her head in a smooth move, then pinned them down with just one hand. She tried to get them free, but he just held her down almost painfully. "It's revenge for the leg-lock."

"You mean this one?" She grabbed him again, pinning his legs down with her own. After both of them struggling against the other's lock, they couldn't help but laugh. "I didn't know it would end like this... I was thrilled, shocked even, when you took control, Rock. I have to say, this is somewhat disappointing."

He bit her lip, causing her to moan. He began to play with her thighs with his free hand, running it up to cup her breast. "Trust me; you won't be disappointed for long…"

She didn't reply, instead, she raised her head to kiss him. He pulled back and looked at her confused glare. "Things aren't going to go your way tonight, Miss Lumina."

She raised an eyebrow. "And why not? My way is usually fun."

"You are far too spoiled. It's not healthy to get what you want all the time, you know." He smirked, rubbing his thumb against her perky nipple.

She gasped, trying even harder to break free from his grasp. He shook his head. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You are under _my _control now, and I know just what to do with you."

Lumina smirked and stopped squirming. "You know what? Fine. I'll stop responding to you altogether. Do what you want, go ahead! …See if I care."

"Oh? Is that so?" He chuckled, positioning himself just right. He began to trail kisses down her neck, on her shoulders, down her chest, and then, he took her nipple into his mouth, running his tongue over it gently.

He could feel her holding back a moan, her body shivered in delight. He nibbled ever so gently, and then switched to her left breast, treating the abandoned one with his free hand. She still refused to respond, yet he knew that she was enjoying it as much as he was.

"You're as stubborn as always." He sighed, kissing every inch of skin across her chest, then down her stomach. He released her hands and was surprised to see that she stayed still, her will of staying irresponsive firm. "So that's how it's going to be…"

He trailed a hand over her underwear, running it over her most sensitive spot gently. She couldn't suppress a gasp as he kept rubbing against her, gaining speed steadily. She gave up her vow on not responding and snaked her arms around him again, searching for another kiss.

He smiled into the kiss, continuing to caress her everywhere. She began to play with the elastic of his underwear, lowering them every few seconds. His breathing was uneven and excited, making her feel in control. She stopped her special attention to his clothing to address her own, pulling her underwear down a little to match his.

He pushed her hands away delicately, but contrasted it by pulling her panties down hard. She raised her legs and got them off quickly, then lowered her legs and kept them as locked as she could.

He busied himself with taking off his underwear while she dealt with hers, and once she was comfortable, she noticed they were both as bare as nature intended them to be.

His fingers began to shyly play around her wetness, forcing her legs open as she tried to resist him. His insistence was causing for her to moan. He raised his other hand to her mouth with a smile. "Shh… they'll hear us!"

She giggled and nodded, lowering her hand and wrapping it around his stiff manhood. She gently played with him, rhythmically going up and down and tightening her grasp little by little.

"Lu, ah, hmm…" He began to mumble something incoherently. He pressed a second finger inside of her and smiled proudly as she arched her back.

He got on top of her more comfortably, straddling her again, positioning himself just right. She held on to his upper arms, knowing what was coming. She couldn't help but sigh in anticipation, then again in delight as he entered her.

He began gently, but then gained speed with every passing second. The bed began to creak with every move they made, yet they didn't care; more important things were needed to be attended.

Lumina held on to him more tightly as she felt him shift to the right. He had found the perfect angle to drive her insane and already it was getting hard for her to prevent from screaming his name out loud.

It didn't take long before he began moaning under his breath, arousing her more, if that was possible. She knew he was close to the edge, and if they kept at this rate, he would get to complete bliss without her. She abruptly let go of his forearms; a signal he understood immediately.

He raised her right leg over his shoulder and went at a gentler pace and knew it did the trick. Lumina had to bite the back of her hand to muffle out her groans of pleasure. It felt as if electricity was flowing freely around her body, shocking ever single inch, waking her being like ever before.

Once again, Rock began to speed up, this time sure that she was almost over the edge as well. She held on to his shoulders, unconsciously digging her nails in his flesh. He grabbed her small waist tightly as he released, watching her shiver almost at the same time.

She panted and released his bruised shoulders, wiping sweat off his forehead. She laughed breathlessly, brushing her forehead clean as well. After she managed to regain her breath, she lowered her leg and closed her eyes.

He turned over, laying down next to her with his eyes closed. He brought a hand to her cheek, guiding himself to place a gentle kiss on her lips. "I really do love you, Lumina."

"I know… I love you too." She smiled, cuddling close to him. She always loved how well her body and his fit together, it was almost as if they were made for each other.

"I just wanted to make sure you knew it, I mean… I don't say it to get in your pants or anything."

"Rock, you sure know how to kill the mood…" She giggled, resting her head on his chest.

"I… er… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to." He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

"Miss Lumina, are you awake?" She heard someone's muffled voice from the other side of the door. Both of them opened their eyes and sat up in shock, staring at each other in plain terror.

"It's Sebastian!" Lumina whispered anxiously. "What do I do?"

"Answer him or something! Make something up!" Rock responded, getting up and putting his underwear on as fast as he could. "I'll… I'll hide in the closet in case he wants to come in."

Lumina nodded and threw her nightgown over her head. She put on her underwear and looked around for a sweater for further cover up. "Yes, Sebastian! One second, please!"

"Of course."

She combed her hair with her fingers and made sure that Rock wasn't visible. She took a deep breath and opened the door, faking sleepiness. "Sebastian, it's one in the morning. Is there something the matter?"

"I thought I heard noises, so I came to see if everything was alright." He eyed her with concern. "Why are you up this late?"

"I was just on my way to bed, actually. I've been restless lately, so I tried reading a novel. I was playing out the parts of the characters, but I'm exhausted. It came out horribly…"

"You were simply playing their parts? But I heard strange noises, were you jumping as well?"

"They are far too energetic and argue too much. I couldn't keep up with this chapter, you see, they were discussing a touchy subject… so I gave up altogether."

She bit her bottom lip and hoped desperately that he would believe her. It had been a last minute lie, but she was sure it was somewhat possible. She looked up at the old man and waited for his reply, shaking from her nerves.

"Perhaps it would be best for you to try to sleep now, and try reenacting it tomorrow?"

"As I said, I'm exhausted and was on my way to bed. I was just getting comfortable when I heard you."

"I am sorry to disturb you, then." He smiled kindly, bowing slightly before heading off to his own room. He stood at the middle of the stairs and turned to face her again. "If you need for me to make you some herbal tea to ease your restlessness, please, do not hesitate to ask."

"Thank you, but I am sure that won't be necessary."

"Very well, sleep well, Miss Lumina."

"Good night, Sebastian."

She waited until she heard the soft click of the door downstairs before she closed her door. She locked it again and headed to the closet, where she found Rock, crouching down as close to the wall as he could, covering himself with one of her dresses.

"All clear?" He whispered as softly as he could. She nodded, and he crawled out almost immediately. "Damn it… that was too close."

"I know… but the risk makes it all more thrilling, doesn't it?" She smiled, still shaking. "We need to be more careful, Rock."

"I wasn't the one doing all the noise, you know." He smirked, wrapping his arms around her and pecking her on the lips. "I guess we should wait until he's asleep before you kick me out, right?"

"You make me sound like such a bad person…"

"You are. You use me for your pleasure and then you dispose of me as you please."

"Well you're the cheap gigolo who keeps coming back."

"Ouch."

She smiled and walked to the bed, holding on to his hand so he would follow her. They laid down again, holding each other in a tight embrace, trying to relax. "I'm sorry you had to hide in my cramped closet…"

"It's okay, but maybe you should throw out a bit of your junk? It's seriously uncomfortable in there."

"It's not like you're always going to be in there… I like you on my bed better."

"Yeah, and _I'm _the pervert." He laughed, kissing the top of her head. "But maybe we should call it a day. I don't want Sebastian to get suspicious… We were lucky as we could get today."

"I know." She faced him and kissed him gently on the lips, cuddling and enjoying the warmth he provided. "I wish you could stay with me…"

"Me too, but you know…" He trailed off, suppressing a large yawn. "Don't wanna risk… getting caught…"

"…Mmhm…" She closed her eyes too, feeling light as she fell asleep almost immediately.

It seemed like she had only closed her eyes for a few minutes, but when she opened them again, it was already four in the morning. "Oh my! Rock! Get up!"

"Hm…? What is it?" He groaned, rubbing his eyes. "Is it breakfast time already?"

"Rock, its time." She said sadly. "We should get you out of here."

"What? Oh, right…" He sat up, yawning and hugging her close. "You should suggest to these people that waking up a bit later can be good for them… I mean, who wakes up at five in the morning in this place? For what, exactly? The day passes by slowly anyway."

"Quit whining and get dressed." She smiled, suppressing a small yawn herself. "Once you're out of here I have to make sure that everything is in place."

"We weren't so messy this time… we didn't knock anything out, at least! Can't I stay in the closet or something?"

"I thought it was too cramped for you."

"I can take it! You can keep me there, just remember to feed me three times a day and I'll function properly." He smiled sheepishly, letting go so he could look for his pants and shirt.

"Hmm… keep you locked in my room, as a pet."

He smiled and corrected her, mouthing the words "Sex pet".

She crossed her arms and seemed thoughtful. "It does sound interesting…. very, very tempting. But no; we have to get you out of here now so you can get back to your house in time."

"Right… man, does _everyone_ think that it's okay to wake up so early?" He kept on whining, already dressed, standing beside the door. "Mom and Dad sure could try sleeping in for once; I wouldn't mind the peace and quiet."

She pecked him on the lips and smiled. "Perhaps if you would wake up early as well, they would seem less irritating."

"No, thank you." He laughed, fixing his hair with his fingers. "Lu, don't you ever fear that we'll get caught?"

She remained thoughtful for a while. Slowly, she nodded, unconsciously placing a hand on her lower abdomen. "All the time…"

"And you still go through with it… but why?" He seemed genuinely confused, searching in her face the answers that she hadn't voiced.

"Because, Rock… I think you're worth it."

They both stayed in silence, allowing her words to sink in. He had become everything she had wanted, and although her family probably wouldn't agree in their relationship, she wouldn't give it up. He was the one for her, and she would conquer any obstacle as long as he did the same.

He was the only one she was allowed to be herself; she was free. He made her happy with his carefree attitude; he never judged her and tried his best to understand. More than once, he had turned into her shoulder to cry on. He was always the one who wouldn't back away when she needed someone the most, and whenever she was alone, it was his face that rushed to her mind.

"Hey, we better get going…" He mumbled awkwardly, breaking the tense silence. He felt that he was truly unworthy of being there, trespassing the trust that was given to him by Romana, but he knew that she wouldn't understand. Lumina would always be her little girl, and even though she was an adult now, as long as Lumina lived under her roof, she was under Romana's rules.

"You're right, lets." Lumina nodded, turning the doorknob softly. The door didn't squeak, and for that she was thankful.

They slowly found their way to the kitchen's backdoor again, and were soon at the front gates. She pulled out a hook from the chains that kept it closed and managed to open it enough for him to pass through.

"Be careful, Rock. I'll see you tomorrow… or better said, later on today." She whispered, holding on to the chains so they wouldn't brush against the gate's metal and give her away.

He nodded and kissed her one last time. "Lu… I promise I'll do something to make things right. I love you."

And with that, he crossed the gates and jogged his way down the path. She locked the gates again and remained there until she could no longer see him. The sky was rapidly turning purple and pink, the breeze had started to become warmer and the melody of the night seemed to be dying out.

She sighed and walked back inside the mansion, managing to work her way to her bedroom without making any sound. She looked around her room for anything out of place, finding only the dress he had used to cover himself tossed on the floor. She hung it back on her closet and headed off to bed, where she snuggled against her covers, still warm and covered in his wonderful scent.


End file.
